Hikaru Myojin
Warning: History contains moments of brutal physical and sexual abuse. Certain pictures on this page may be considered unsettling by some viewers. Appearance Hikaru is exceptionally tall for a woman, standing at just over Six feet in height, with a almost willowy build that belies her athletic strength and endurance. She wears her dark her long, usually in a pony tail. At times she will braid it, but not very often. Her eyes are a soft chocolate brown. Their subtle slant, along with the slightly tanned tint of her skin, marks her clearly as someone from certain areas of Asia. Hikaru would be considered fairly attractive by most standards. She has soft skin and generous curves, accentuated by her powerful, yet nearly unnoticeable muscles. This is marred however by numerous scars located all over her body. The scars run deep, often intersecting each other. The scars on her back and face were dealt by her own sword. The ones on her stomach and her thighs were made by a smaller blade. Most of these frontal marks are tally marks, a few are crude words and insults. The opinion of the people that hurt her will never leave Hikaru. Nor will the multiple scars on her wrists, from her attempted suicide, or the thick debilitating scars on her neck and throat. Inflicted by an assailant with a broken beer bottle while he was drunk, these wounds have completely robbed Hikaru of the ability to speak. Hikaru wears a short sleaved white tank top that has a red bird printed on it, along with the words: Good morning. Hikaru were a lavender button up long sleeved shirt, one that she normally leaves open, for personal comfort. She wears formfitting jeans, and a black leather belt the she used to carry her swords. The young woman wears black boots, that make a decent compromise between being practical and still manage to be somewhat fashionable. Around her neck is a simple silver pendant that she stuffs under her shirt normally. Hikaru has a leather jacket, which has a blood covered hole in the chest, approximately where the heart would be. This was one of her first prizes she acquired when she began living as a Raider. Inventory *1 Katana, three foot long blade, excellent condition. *1 kodachi, Small blade, slightly longer than a hunting knife *1 weapons care kit (includes cleaner for blades, tools to maintain bow and arrows, and extra strings for the bow) *1 Yumi (Japanese Longbow) *1 Quiver of arrows, most of which are homemade *1 change of clothes *1 picture of her father and sister *1 Large notebook and pen *1 Talking with Fingers (Do it yourself Sign Language guide. Personality Since she was very young Hikaru was taught to uphold the code of bushido which stresses frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. She has vowed to follow this code to the best of her ability, and she takes this vow very seriously and will get into trouble because of it from time to time. She has a tendency to be very stubborn and serious. She often does not realize if someone is just joking around and will take them at face value, and when she tries to make a joke she will do it in such a way that most people can't tell she's joking, this is unintentional though. Hikaru is usually very calm and kindhearted, but she has a rather dark temper, that only comes out in specific cases. It's mostly when a man is too forward towards her or any woman. She avoids men as much as she can, almost to the point that one may assume she is scared of them. And if she feels threatened by a man she will not hesitate to kill him. She is trying to learn to control this but it has not been easy so far. She has a tendency to keep to herself, avoiding all people due to the trauma she has felt, only allowing children to get close to her in any way. History Hikaru had a fairly happy childhood, a father that loved her, and a sister, and even her adulthood was pleasant, obtaining a job at an elementary school. She was very happy… until the day a group of men kidnapped her from her home, stealing her sword at the same time. They acted friendly when the first man came to her door, but that did not last. They wasted little time in showing their true intentions. They trapped her, and raped her, many, many times, torturing her just to see her in pain. They used her own sword to carve scars all over her body as punishment when she fought back, and when they were done with her, one of them, heavily drunk at the time cut her throat. The man tried several times, but even then didn't get it right. She survived, crawling up into out onto the street where someone, she didn't know who, found her and took her to a hospital. She rested there...until she had enough strength… strength to sneak back into their hiding place and collect her weapons, before meant only for display but now she would use them for their original purpose… strength to track down the rapists… strength to slaughter every last one of them. She took her time in that task, enjoying it after a fashion. But when she was done, she found she could not trust men at all, and avoided them. Hikaru was cleared of murder, getting of on self defense and mental stress. She was ordered to see a therapist, a certain man named Connor. Even while seeing him, Hikaru went out of her way to track down criminals in her area, and killed more than a few of them... Only Connar knew of this, but didn't turn her in. He helped her, introducing Hikaru to his daughter Molly, and though it took a very long time, eventually won her trust... and even her love. Hikaru could have even said she was happy… until the outbreak happened, but then Connor was killed by Rioters. Hikaru's violent tendency came back in full force, but the bandits managed to escape. She then took the children to Connor's sister's home in the country. The woman was happy to help once she heard the story, and after spending some time there, to be sure the kids would be in a good home. Once that was done, she left, gathering food and supplies for the small homestead, as well as hunting down every last bandit she came across, not caring where she got her revenge from. On occasions where she acquired more on her journeys than she could bring back home, she would give the surplus to any survivors she passed, if she passed any. Otherwise, she would do her best to hide it for future use. Potential future Hunting bandits turned out to be a fairly profitable means of work for her, and actually helped Hikaru achieve her goals of protecting her family and getting them supplies. An unexpected result of her actions were for her to gain a certain amount of fame. Whether it was people that she helped by attacking a Raider camp, or people that escaped when she came for a particular group, these people would remember the tall mute. Afterward, they did what all humans did when something fascinated or scared them: They talked. At least in certain areas, these stories have spread, and some have become somewhat exaggerated. Skills *'Martial arts': Although limited compared to her swordsmanship, Hikaru has worked hard to be able to defend herself if she is without a weapon *'Bowery': Hikaru has begun learning to make arrows for her bow as well as how to keep the bow itself in good shape, starting to become somewhat proficient at the task. *'Archery': Hikaru is a fair shot, although she was a little rusty after college.She has renewed her practice in it, as she knows it will be a great skill with which to help her survive as well as achieve certain goals. *'Sign Language': Hikaru can only use this on a fairly low level, but since losing her voice, the girl has spent quite a bit of time trying to find a new way of communicating. * Swordsmanship: Hikaru has studied martial arts, particularly with the katana, since she was very young was quite skilled, but since a certain incident after the outbreak, she has practiced harder than ever, all in the pursuit of revenge. *'Guerilla tactics': Hikaru has become used to fighting fairly large groups by insane, and has developed a number of methods to even the odds. Ambushes and even booby traps, if she has time and material to make them, all of these help her hunt down and kill her prey. *'Castration': After what happened to her, for a time, Hikaru became almost delirious with rage and shame. During that time she would go to great lengths to make sure any man she came across, whether she killed them or not, would be incapable of doing something like that to her or any other woman. Much calmer and in control now, Hikaru still is pretty skilled at the task, barely even needing to watch what she's doing to succeed. It seems she got a considerable amount of practice during the time she was not in control of herself Weapons File:Katana_and_Kodachi.png|Hikaru's katana and Kodachi, out of their sheaths. File:Hika_bow.png|The bow that Hikaru inherited from her father.